footballfandomcom-20200223-history
1930 FIFA World Cup
Guillermo Stábile (8 goals) | prevseason = | nextseason = 1934 }} The 1930 FIFA World Cup was the inaugural FIFA World Cup, the world championship for men's national association football teams. It took place in Uruguay from 13 July to 30 July 1930. FIFA, football's international governing body, selected Uruguay as host nation, as the country would be celebrating the centenary of its first constitution, and the Uruguay national football team had successfully retained their football title at the 1928 Summer Olympics. All matches were played in the Uruguayan capital, Montevideo, the majority at the Estadio Centenario, which was built for the tournament. Thirteen teams (seven from South America, four from Europe, and two from North America) entered the tournament. Few European teams chose to participate because of the difficulty of travelling to South America. The teams were divided into four groups, with the winner of each group progressing to the semi-finals. The first two World Cup matches took place simultaneously, and were won by France and the United States, who defeated Mexico 4–1 and Belgium 3–0, respectively. Lucien Laurent of France scored the first goal in World Cup history, while American goalkeeper Jimmy Douglas posted the first official "clean sheet" in the tournament. Argentina, Uruguay, the United States and Yugoslavia each won their respective groups to qualify for the semi-finals. In the final, hosts and pre-tournament favourites Uruguay defeated Argentina 4–2 in front of a crowd of 93,000 people, and became the first nation to win the World Cup. Host selection Italy, Sweden, the Netherlands, Spain, Hungary and Uruguay all lodged applications to host the event. Uruguay's bid became the clear selection after all the other countries withdrew their bids. Venues All matches took place in Montevideo. Three stadiums were used: Estadio Centenario, Estadio Pocitos, and Estadio Parque Central. The Estadio Centenario was built both for the tournament and as a celebration of the centenary of Uruguayan independence. Designed by Juan Scasso, it was the primary stadium for the tournament, referred to by Rimet as a "temple of football". With a capacity of 90,000, it was the largest football stadium outside the British Isles. The stadium hosted 10 of the 18 matches, including both semi-finals and the final. However, a rushed construction schedule and delays caused by the rainy season meant the Centenario was not ready for use until five days into the tournament. Early matches were played at smaller stadiums usually used by Montevideo football clubs Nacional and Peñarol, the 20,000 capacity Parque Central and the Pocitos. Squads For a list of all squads that appeared in the final tournament, see 1930 FIFA World Cup squads. Participants Europe * Belgium (BEL) • Squad * France (FRA) • Squad * Romania (ROU) • Squad * Yugoslavia (YUG) • Squad North and Central America * Mexico (MEX) • Squad * United States (USA) • Squad South America * Argentina (ARG) • Squad * Bolivia (BOL) • Squad * Brazil (BRA) • Squad * Chile (CHI) • Squad * Paraguay (PAR) • Squad * Peru (PER) • Squad * Uruguay (URU) • Squad Results Group stage Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Knockout stage '|'6'| |1 |26 July – Montevideo (Centenario)|' '|'6'| |1 |30 July – Montevideo (Centenario)|' '|'4'| |2}} Semi-finals |score=6–1 |team2= |goals1=Monti Scopelli Stábile Peucelle |goals2=Brown |stadium=Estadio Centenario, Montevideo |attendance=72,886 |referee=John Langenus (Belgium) }} ---- |score=6–1 |team2= Yugoslavia |goals1=Cea Anselmo Iriarte |goals2=Vujadinović |stadium=Estadio Centenario, Montevideo |attendance=79,867 |referee=Gilberto de Almeida Rêgo (Brazil) }} Final |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Dorado Cea Iriarte Castro |goals2=Peucelle Stábile |stadium=Estadio Centenario, Montevideo |attendance=68,346 |referee=John Langenus (Belgium) }} Goalscorers With eight goals, Guillermo Stábile was the top scorer in the tournament. In total, 70 goals were scored by 37 different players, with only one of them credited as an own goal. ;8 goals * Guillermo Stábile ;5 goals * Pedro Cea ;4 goals * Bert Patenaude ;3 goals * Carlos Peucelle * Preguinho * Peregrino Anselmo * Ivan Bek ;2 goals * Luis Monti * Adolfo Zumelzú * Moderato * Guillermo Subiabre * Carlos Vidal * André Maschinot * Manuel Rosas * Héctor Castro * Pablo Dorado * Santos Iriarte * Đorđe Vujadinović ;1 goal * Mario Evaristo * Alejandro Scopelli * Francisco Varallo * Marcel Langiller * Lucien Laurent * Juan Carreño * Roberto Gayón * Luis Vargas Peña * Luis de Souza Ferreira * Adalbert Deșu * Nicolae Kovács * Constantin Stanciu * Jim Brown * Tom Florie * Bart McGhee * Héctor Scarone * Blagoje Marjanović * Aleksandar Tirnanić ;Own goals * Manuel Rosas (against Chile) Last surviving players The last surviving player from Uruguay's World Cup-winning side was Ernesto Mascheroni, who died on 3 July 1984 at the age of 76. He was outlived by reserve defender Emilio Recoba who died on 12 September 1992 (aged 87), but did not play any matches in the tournament. However, many other players who participated in the tournament were still alive by this stage and the last surviving player from the tournament was Argentina's Francisco Varallo, who died on 30 August 2010 at the age of 100 – eighty years after the tournament. External links * FIFA Category:FIFA World Cup